


Dialogue in Hell

by freedommmmlesssi



Category: SOPE - Fandom, 糖锡, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Bad Ending, Blood, Boys In Love, Crazy, Dead People, Depression, Drug Use, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, Heavy Angst, Hurt Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hurt Min Yoongi | Suga, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Bad at Feelings, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope-centric, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Love, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Sad Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Sad Min Yoongi | Suga, Self-Mutilation, Soft Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Suicide Attempt, There may be too many tags, True Love, Why did I write this shit
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedommmmlesssi/pseuds/freedommmmlesssi
Summary: As you can see, I am no longer in this world.The following is what I said to a friend in hell：
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, sope - Relationship, 糖锡 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The Conversation Started at the Wine Table.

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属虚构，禁止上升
> 
> 全文糖锡，无副cp；本人只会吃粮不会产粮，所以这都是瞎jb写的  
> 🚫主角死亡，❌嗑药，❗自杀，🛑自残，⛔柏拉图，⚠结局BE  
> 能够接受的话就go🙂

Born as a human being, I'm sorry. 生而为人，我很抱歉.  
Cowards are even afraid of happiness. They will get hurt when touching cotton. Sometimes they will get hurt by happiness. 胆小鬼连幸福都会害怕，碰到棉花都会受伤，有时还会被幸福所伤.  
\---太宰治《人间失格》

我的一生在我眼里就是个笑话。

我出生在一个并不幸福的家庭，而我的到来，则是雪上加霜。原本比较富裕的家庭，从我降生的那一刻起，开始逐渐败落，不仅经济上有了重挫，我的双亲吵架的频率也比以前多了，而且是更加的怒不可遏。在我七岁那年，他们把我丢给小姨抚养。到了二年级时，那两个人离婚了。我当初不感到惊讶，现在也不觉得过分，因为我听说过他们是商业婚姻，两人在外都有情人。小姨是个穷大学生，我刚被送到她家时，她还是个住在廉租房里的大四学生。出于有我这个没用的小孩的缘故，她不得不放弃了考研，被迫待在狭小的房间里照顾我。

在我初中生活的第一个星期里，我的双亲出了车祸。尽管他们已经离婚了，可还是念着旧情，常与旧友厮混在酒吧寻欢求乐。那次是他们六人乘着我爸的车，六人都喝了不少酒，又是深夜，他们似乎什么也不看，直线撞上了路边的房子。我的小姨就是从那时起，似有似无地用鄙夷的眼神看我。我也挺恶心她的，不过那时的家境不允许我离家出走，独自创业。

可能是上帝可怜我吧，在我短暂又毫无价值的人生路上，出现了一位贵人。他大概是我的世界中穿透混沌的第一束光，也是最后一束吧。为此，我是要好好地谢谢他。

他是谁？ 

他是我生前的男友 —— 闵玧其。

他与我的初次见面，还要从我的初一开始说起。而他到底陪了我多久，连我自己也不清楚。今年离我自杀已经有五个年头了，或许他也不在世间与琐事纠缠，选择来这里陪我。若要把我自杀的那天说成他与我的最后一天的话，那应该就有六七年了。

也许在那次见面以后，我们就知道对方注定会是自己重要的人了吧。即便我已身在地狱，也不会忘了他呢。现在我很好奇，他是否会忘了我？

我觉得应该不会吧，因为如果有这么一个人，你爱他爱得深入骨肉，又恨得刻骨铭心，那个人的所有，你应该是至死也觉得记忆犹新吧。

请给我一杯波旁威士忌吧，物美价廉。什么？你问我明知自己酒量不好还要喝的原因吗？啊，大概是，说着说着好像回到了当初呢，太过投入了而已。先让我喝口酒，以免回忆刺痛我。

我和他的故事，是... ...

to be continued


	2. Our Junior High School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 啊，好多天没上ao3看看了...
> 
> 网络一线牵珍惜这段缘
> 
> 估计会弃坑，各位有缘人将就着看吧😭💜💜💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文大量ooc，瞎写着玩的。。
> 
> 禁止上升，禁止上升，禁止上升 。 。 。 。

我们的初遇，我当然记得，到现在想想那幅场景依旧清晰的像是昨天才发生过的。恩...就在我初一的开学第一天，我们碰见了。

正常人面对即将进入新学校，都会有些紧张，我也是。所以开学前一晚我失眠了，翻来覆去就是睡不着，我也没办法。就这样，如我所想的第二天迟到了。我跑得快累死了，终于跑到校门口后，就撞上了他，那时他还比我高一截。他单肩背着一个迷彩背包，而被我撞后，背包都滑到肘弯处了，再不捞起来就要掉了。但他没有任何动作，我觉得很尴尬，他低着头，我有点害怕，就在他抬头看我之前先跑了。

可意想不到的发生了。在我走进教室后，发现他也站在这间因为我俩而显得格外尴尬的小小教室里。我皮笑肉不笑的向他走去，说，你好啊，同学。他没理我，我也就笑笑，然后走了。不过以他那时的冷淡态度，他是绝对想不到我们以后会成为恋人的吧。

直到初二以前，我们就再无交集，好像根本没见过面一样。

初二上期时，班主任搞什么按期中考试成绩调座位，我倒是不介意什么，不过最主要的是，我和他竟然成了同桌。

他坐在走廊边，我坐在窗边，我会时不时偷瞄他，因为光线强烈，照在他身上反光（他本身就快白得发光），所以我也不知道他是否发现了我。毕竟是同桌，久而久之，我俩竟意外地混的挺熟，我甚至成了他许多狐朋狗友们中和他最合得来的那个。他很喜欢睡觉，曾对我说过如果可以选择来生他想变成石头。他说当石头最好，因为不用吃饭不用工作也不用睡觉，完全不用动弹。于是，他为了成为石头而发奋在中午睡觉，我只好每次都在食堂多打一份饭给他。不过他也对吃饭没多大热情，他吃饭只是为了活着。对了，我俩还是室友，神奇吧？

他是搞音乐的，唱rap,他爸妈不同意，他也不恼，就一个人带着些不知道怎么弄到的设备搬到了宿舍。每当有空，他就懒悠悠地爬下床，坐到转椅上去捣鼓那些设备，偶尔也出去和一些混一个圈子的rapper们找灵感。他写了很多歌，都是hip-hop风格的，有很多trap元素，他比较喜欢Gang rap(Gangsta rap,匪帮说唱)，而在他的歌词中很少出现爱情故事这种字样。我跟着他，也学会了rap,不过我更擅长emo rap。他还教我如何编曲，作曲。我后来也成了一个rapper，我本来只是dancer，对音乐完全不了解，他可以说是我的音乐路上的导师。但实话实说，我们宿舍好大地方都被他的设备给占了。

他似乎不怎么在意穿着，整天都是一身黑，或者是黑白，他的很多衣服都是FG，我们就叫他富贵男，也叫他冯巩。大夏天的，他也是all black，有人问他热不热，他说热，但依旧不换衣服。

他很会做料理，据说小学三年级就会做西红柿炒蛋，五年级时能一个人做一大桌菜，还是带汤的那种。我们都不知道他是怎么学到的一手好厨艺，但也不在意。有时宿舍里有人病了或我们都不想去食堂，我们求他，他就会拿出藏着怕宿管发现的厨具，再下楼去超市买菜和肉，回来给我们做饭吃。他做的的确很好吃，不过通常那只是一个月两三次的特殊情况。平时他根本动都不想动，更别说下厨了。

初中三年间，他给我印象最深的事，发生在初三夏天。

那几天我压力大，肠胃炎又犯了，走路时胃痛得要死，又没力气，快喘不过气了。他发现了我的异端，吓得打了120，到了医院他才知道这只是急性肠胃炎。不过我还是很感激他的，因为医院离学校很远，他等急了，背着我走了好远，才碰见了救护车在路上堵车。

我们那时都还小，只是兄弟情，本以为中考后就要靠网络联系了，没想到奇迹发生了。

我又和他同班，隔壁宿舍是他的。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哪位好心人愿意给我这个废米留下kudos？

**Author's Note:**

> 都是瞎写的，不喜勿喷😖  
> 写完jio得整个人都废了，可能不会填坑了😭😭😭
> 
> 感谢阅读‼😘💖🌈


End file.
